The Forgiveness of a Demon
by NellieLovett15
Summary: What if Mrs. Lovett didn't get thrown into the fire by Sweeney? Will Sweeney learn to forgive and forget? Will he leave his past of anger and hatred behind? Will he finally accept Mrs. Lovett's love and affection towards him? All the answers to these questions will be answered in this epic tale. I wrote my version of the ending that I wished for in Sweeney Todd. Enjoy! :)


The Forgiveness Of A Demon

Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett Fanfiction

Alternate Universe

18/01/2013

It was cold, dark and rainy afternoon on Fleet Street London and Mrs. Lovett's pie shop was beginning to smell stronger than it had ever been as you could see steam coming up the chimney in the bakehouse. The scent of the shop was starting to make people become more suspicious of what was happening in the pie shop and also it was shown that there were splatters of blood that had been sprayed on the window of the attic in Sweeney Todd's barber shop. Thunder was crackling maliciously and it was raining aggressively as you could hear the rain drops smacking onto the roof top of Mrs. Lovett's house and pie shop. Mrs. Lovett was fast asleep in her bedroom. While she was sleeping she was beginning to whimper in her sleep and her body was shaking causing her to sweat in her bed sheets. She was having an intense nightmare about Sweeney. In the nightmare, Sweeney had thrown her into a burning oven just when she trying to beg for his forgiveness about lying to him about Lucy. Later on the night mare changed and then Sweeney as well had been slaughtered by Toby in her dream. Nellie continued to whimper and then began screaming even louder in her sleep. This nightmare felt extremely realistic and it was almost like she could actually feel the pain of being burnt alive in her dream. Mr. Sweeney Todd could hear Mrs. Lovett screaming upstairs in her room as he had just finished killing Judge Turpin. Sweeney quickly rushed into her bedroom as he could hear her screaming intensely.

"Mrs. Lovett!" He shouted as he began to shake her to try and wake her up.

Mrs. Lovett shrieked madly as she opened her eyes and then fell into his arms shaking with fright afterwards. She then realized that she was in Sweeney's arms and began to panic, "Don't touch me!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed.

"Mrs. Lovett, I believe you just had a night mare?" Sweeney asked as he was trying to do his best to comfort her. He was just still in too much relief after killing Turpin but he did do his best as he was curious to know what this nightmare was about.

"Yes Mistah. Todd, I've had the most awful nightmare in my life," Mrs. Lovett said as she calmed down a little. She was still crying though a little bit however. She couldn't that terrible image and also feeling out of her head. She then pulled her wet curly brown hair that covered her pale and soft beautiful face that was covered in tears running down her cheek. "I'm really scared Mistah. Todd," she said softly.

"Tell me Mrs. Lovett. What happened?" Sweeney said as he was sitting at the end of her bed farther from Mrs. Lovett.

"I'm sorry love but I cannot, it's just too bloody awful," Mrs. Lovett said nervously as her body was still shaking.

"Very well, you shouldn't be sleeping anyways. I have just finally killed the Judge. Shouldn't you be doing your part now Mrs. Lovett?" Sweeney spoke softly in a dark voice. Mrs. Lovett sighed and looked up at Sweeney sadly wishing that he would just accept her. She knew that Lucy was alive as well and told him that she was dead. She knew it was wrong to do so and she had been feeling guilty about this for weeks since Sweeney had arrived at the pie shop. Sweeney had killed her because his mind was corrupted by hatred and anger. This caused him to lose control when he found out that Lucy had been alive all this time and Mrs. Lovett didn't say anything about it.

"Err Mr. T? I must tell you something my love," Mrs. Lovett said. It was about time that she would get this over with. It was better than being thrown into an oven alive.

"What is it?" Sweeney said dangerously, still looking rather irritated like every other day.

Mrs. Lovett got up from her bed and walked over to Sweeney who was at the window staring out at the rain.

"Do you remember the first day we met at the shop? I told you that Lucy had poisoned herself? Well Mr. T I'm terribly sorry but what I said about Lucy was a lie. Lucy was alive. She was the beggar woman on the streets who kept coming to our shop constantly," Mrs. Lovett explained sadly. A tear of guilt poured down her face as she examined his angered facial expressions.

"That beggar woman! I killed her because she was in my way. You knew she lived all this time and now YOU MADE ME KILL MY WIFE! WHY DIDN'T YOU BLOODY TELL ME BEFORE MRS. LOVETT?" Sweeney shouted with rage at Mrs. Lovett and pushed her against the window gripping her tightly so she couldn't move anywhere.

"Mr. T I'm sorry. I lied because I-," Mrs. Lovett whimpered not knowing how to say the last words to him as she looked into his eyes with fear.

"I AM WAITING! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" Sweeney said as he pulled her neck back and held his razor up to her neck almost threatening to kill her.

"Mr. Todd I'm sorry, I truly I am, I lied because I love you!" Nellie said nervously as her heart was beating fast and she was breathing heavily as well.

Sweeney still had the razor up to her neck, gripping his arm around her neck and still demanding answers.

"Mrs. Lovett you are a bloody wonderer and yet impractically appropriate as always!" Sweeney roared aggressively as he began to jab a small cut into her neck.

Mrs. Lovett screamed intensely as she felt the small cut piercing through her skin. "Mr. T, please forgive me. We could have a new life together. I'm sorry I lied to you about Lucy. I'm sorry please I beg you Mr. T, don't kill me please!" she begged as her body was still shaking.

Sweeney looked into Mrs. Lovett's light coffee brown sad small eyes. Through her eyes he could see her sorrow and forgiveness and that she had only lied because she loved him and more than anyone else. He could see that her eyes were also heavy from trying to keep her pie shop up and running which wasn't successful. The woman didn't have very many friends. She was a loner at this run down old pie shop. At least that is what many people had assumed. Not very many people knew Mrs. Lovett's story and that she had been through suffering in the past. Mrs. Lovett had actually been a sweet, kind gentle soul who would never hurt a fly. She still had these special qualities but they were buried beneath and hidden in her heart. Her cheerful and playfulness had been completely vanished as well.

Recently Mrs. Lovett had run away from her abusive and power hungry of a husband Albert Lovett. All he wanted was her power and money. He was still alive and out there somewhere and she had been honestly scared every night of what would happen if he had found her.

Sweeney then slowly released Mrs. Lovett from his grasp after looking into her sad little eyes. He then looked at his razor and then back at her breathing heavily. He had finally killed the Judge, but at the same time something in his mind was forcing his way back to Mrs. Lovett each time he would think of the Judge and what he did to his family. What if Mrs. Lovett did mean what she said about loving him? Would he be ready to open his heart again with someone else like Mrs. Lovett? His mind was so corrupted by revenge and hatred towards everyone in London to see the feelings and emotions of others around them. He looked at his razor again and sighed realizing that he could have gone a little bit too far.

He then threw his razor on the floor and walked over to Mrs. Lovett who was still resting on her bed and sat down beside her and just thought to himself. He continued to examine Mrs. Lovett's physical features; she did look quite beautiful with her neatly curled brown hair and her clear pale and soft skin that appeared on her face. Her corset neatly covered her lean and slender body and you could just see a bit of her cleavage from her neck to her chest but it was neatly covered properly from her green long and frilled corset. Mrs. Lovett was almost as beautiful as Lucy to Sweeney's eyes, possibly even more.

"Mrs. Lovett, you are bloody right. I think it is time that we do start a new life. Of course it may take me longer to overcome my past, you must understand. You my love are also forgiven Nellie Lovett," Sweeney said softly actually stating her full name for the first time.

Nellie looked up at him and her sad frown turned into a small little smile and she even chuckled a little bit. She moved closer to him and now tears of happiness were pouring down her face as she began to smile even bigger again.

"Thank you Mr. Todd, I appreciate that and from now on I promise to be completely straight and honest with you, know matter how difficult the situation may be," Nellie said gratefully.

"Very well," Sweeney said, "you may call me Benjamin now," he said softly and actually smiled for once too.

"Thank you," Nellie said with a small smile.


End file.
